Not the best of days
by kyouko68
Summary: Zoro's having the worst day ever.   Slight ZoLu


**Not The Best Of Days**

"How the hell did I get into this situation!" Zoro asked himself. Zoro stood in the bushes fully naked, the only thing he was wearing was the bandana on his arm, his shoes and his haramaki to carry his swords in. The scenes of earlier events played out into his mind.

"Oh yeah, right…" he said disgruntled.

_**Flashback:**_

The crew had docked at an island that was populated by people in a civilization, which was weird for an island in the New World. The island wasn't big and the town was small and surround bush a forest that took up 75% of this island. The weirdest part of the island was that it had steam rising from it.

Nami and Robin came back from talking with the locals while we waited on the ship. "The log pose will be set by tomorrow morning according to the townspeople.

"Hey, what's the deal with the steam?" Zoro asked.

"The island is famous for it's hot springs. The water is said to have some sort of healing power." Robin explained. "The steam you see is obviously the same springs."

"Coooool! We should totally go guys! Luffy piped up. Zoro and the others agreed with him but Zoro could shake off the strangest feeling about this island. He felt like something was probably going to go wrong or something, but he shook the thought away. The place seemed harmless enough but with everything he's been through on the Grand Line, he wouldn't be surprised. But after training with Mihawk for two years, he was ready for anything.

Everyone went to explore while Brook and Franky stayed to look after the ship(Mainly because there the most bizarre members of the crew, they might frighten them.

"Hey Zoro, are you gonna come with us to the hot spring with us?" Luffy asked him.

"Naw, I think I'm gonna go take a walk, I'll probably join you later." He said. Luffy showed some disappointment, but then smiled.

"Ok, don't get lost!" then he ran off to join everyone.

"I wont!" Zoro shouted after him. Luffy waved after me as he ran.

"See you soon, Zoro!" he called. Zoro turned and walked away from the small civilization towards the vegetation that leads deeper into the island. But then someone stopped him.

"Hey, be careful, the animals out there can be really bothersome." One of the townspeople warned him.

"I'll be fine." I said as I turned back to the border of the town, then proceeded forward.

As Zoro walked through the forest, he would come across many small pools of hot spring water. He didn't bother with any of them as he walked through the underbrush.

"Wow, this place is _hot_!" he strode through the forest sweating profusely from the humidity. "How could anyone live in a place ike this!"

Zoro then came across a huge pool of water with a waterfall. When he touched the water it turned out to be the only pool of water that wasn't a hot spring.

"Finally, a quick dip wouldn't hurt, ne?" he stripped down naked, and put his katana down by a rock, then stepped into the water and dived under for a swim. The water soothed him and he didn't feel the humidity of the island anymore.

The water was pretty deep, but Zoro was basically an expert swimmer. He'd have to be if he were to keep his idiot captain from drowning.

Zoro was under water for a long to time so he came up for air and shook his green hair.

At first he didn't notice, but Zoro did a double take when he saw that his clothes were missing from the place he last put them. He began to swim towards the spot just in case he wasn't seeing things. But his clothes actually _were_ missing. All that was left was his swords haramaki and his bandana.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Zoro climbed out of the water and looked around for anyone who could have done this. Then Zoro spotted movement in the bushes. He saw a dog the size of a full grown horse and it had _his_ clothes in its mouth.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled, but the dog spotted him and ran off. Zoro grabbed one of his swords an d chased after it. Zoro cold have caught it sooner, but that mother fucker was fast! He lost sight of it for a second but then found it standing on a boulder not to far away.

"Don't move!" Zoro warned. The dog gave him a challenging look, daring him to take another step. Zoro barely moved when the dog swallowed his clothes whole. Zoro's jaw dropped at the sight.

The dog made this weird chuckling noise as it disappeared into the vegetation. There was no use going after it now.

"This is just wonderful!_ Dammit_!" he cursed.

And this is how everything started. Standing in the bushes completely naked with no way to get back to the Thousand Sunny without anyone seeing him like this. He found his way back to the waterfall(By some crazy miracle) to get his other two swords, his haramaki and his bandana. _I guess I've been through worse…_He thought to himself.

Zoro walked through the forest for a good couple of hours. Maybe longer because the sun was beginning to set.

"That's strange it didn't take me this long to get me here." He wondered to himself. He assumed the island was just weird because he was to prideful to admit that he got himself lost.

Zoro heard people voices. He dove into the bushes as few giggling women came into his sights. He snuck deeper into the forest in the opposite direction but suddenly ran into the same girls he saw a moment ago.

"Ahh! Pervert!" one of the girls screamed causing the others to scream.

"No! You don't understand-!"

"Take this, pervert!" she kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine.

"Owww! What the f-ahhhhh!" Zoro screamed as she sprayed him in his one _good_ eye with mace.

The girls ran off leaving Zoro to writhe in pain. He was already blind in one eye, now he was blind in the other. And to add insult to injury, his balls hurt like hell! He felt like he was going to throw up!

"Not to self: Do not let a giant eat your clothes." He muttered. Zoro limped through the forest still determined to get to the ship. He constantly ran into trees because he was still temporarily blind.

"This day is just getting worse and worse…" he said to himself. Though Zoro came upon a rush of luck when he caught a blur of the ship through his poor eye sight. But then he realized that he has to go through the main rode to get to it. And the main rode happens to be filled with a bunch of people. Zoro was going to have to find away around the main rode some how, and Zoro wasn't the best at navigating around places.

"Hey Zoro, what are you doing?" Zoro jumped as he heard Luffy's voice behind him.

"Oh, Luffy it's just you." He sighed

"Why are you all naked?" he looked down not attempting to be discreet.

"It's a long story…" he replied. Zoro didn't feel uncomfortable with Luffy seeing him because they were both guys and they've seen each other naked many times before. "Luffy listen, you have to help me. I need some clothes, like now. Can you go to the ship and get me some?"

Luffy stared at me blankly. "Luffy!"

"Huh? You say something, Zoro?" Luffy's eyes kept traveling down. Zoro couldn't understand why Luffy would always do that. He snapped his fingers to get Luffy's attention back. He put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around to face where the ship is. Zoro explained again as if speaking to a child.

"See ship? Get clothes. Bring to Zoro."

"Ok Zoro, you can count on me!" he put his hand up in a salute. He ran off into the direction of the ship. Zoro suddenly realized how Luffy has the attention span as a goldfish. Zoro crossed his fingers hoping that he won't get distracted.

"GET YOUR FRESH SMOKED HICKERY SMOKED HAM HERE!" a concession stand guy called. Zoro's jaw dropped.

"_NIKU, NIKU, NIKU_!"(1) Luffy ran to the stand bouncing up and down in front of the salesman like a begging puppy.

"Damn! So close!" Zoro decided that he could get to the ship by himself. _I mean how hard could it be? _

_Two hours Later:_

Zoro finally made it back to the ship. Now his next mission was to get pass the crew before _they_ see him.

Hopefully everyone's in the kitten having dinner by now. He climbed aboard the ship heading straight for the men's quarters. Right when he opened the door Luffy jumped out at him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Zoro! It's my fault you didn't come back sooner! Forgive me as I can not control my brain!" he cried. Luffy was putting his whole weight on him as he was starting to lose his balance. Luffy took his shirt off and shoved it towards him. "Here have this in the mean time!"

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled as the both toppled over each other.

"What all the commotion?" Sanji demanded as he stormed out the kitchen catching the two in an embarrassing position. Everyone else poured out onto the deck as they witnessed this.

"I knew it! It was bound to happen someday! Robin you own me 1000 beli!" Nami squealed.

"I did not have to see that!" Sanji walked back into the kitchen.

"I never knew you two were like that. Yohoho!" Brook said

"Why are you naked guys?" Chopper asked

"Well you see Chopper when two people love each other really much…" Robin explain to the innocent reindeer.

"That's just wrong." Usopp said.

"I agree with Sanji, I really didn't need to see that." Franky joined Sanji in the kitchen.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Zoro shouted. He saw a flash. Nami was holding a camera.

"_Sure_ it's not, Zoro." She said. Zoro ran into the men's quarters and changed into some clothes faster than he's ever have before. He spent the rest of the day trying to steal back that camera from Nami and destroy it, but Sanji kept on protecting her.

It just wasn't his day today.


End file.
